1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to transient electrical event protection circuits.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can be exposed to a transient electrical event, or an electrical signal of a relatively short duration having rapidly changing voltage and high power. Transient electrical events can include, for example, electrostatic discharge (ESD) events.
Transient electrical events can damage integrated circuits (ICs) of an electronic system due to overvoltage conditions and/or high levels of power dissipation over relatively small areas of the ICs. High power dissipation can increase IC temperature. ESD can lead to numerous problems, such as shallow junction damage, narrow metal damage, and surface charge accumulation.